


А любила ли мама моего отца?

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: — Откуда она была? — спросил Люк. — Раз у нее были такие нежные руки.Беру нахмурилась:— Знаешь, — задумчиво проговорила она, — твоя мама так и не сказала, откуда она, но один раз она говорила о Корусанте. Наверное, она была с какой-то богатой планеты из Центральных Миров.— Как ее звали? — Люк не в первый раз задавал этот вопрос, но он всегда спрашивал так, будто впервые слышал историю о том, как умерла бабушка и как его мама и папа прилетели на Татуин.— Падме.





	А любила ли мама моего отца?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Figment of Mother's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425706) by [Darkmagyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk). 



> От автора: Мне кажется, Люк должен знать хоть что-то о своей матери, к тому же Беру и Оуэн встречали ее, пусть и всего один раз. Не вижу причин, по которым они не могли рассказать Люку о его матери, даже если это всего лишь ее имя.
> 
> От переводчика: Работа - милота. Люк и Лея действительно мало что знали про свою маму, какие же догадки приходили им в голову?  
> Перевод можной также найти на [фанфиксе](http://fanfics.me/fic126154) и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8237017).

— Она была очень красивой, — сказала тетя Беру. — Носила ярко-синие платья из дорогого материала, — она взяла детскую ручонку Люка в свою и провела пальцем по уже начавшим грубеть ладошкам: — И у нее были мягкие руки, ни одной мозоли.  
  
— Откуда она была? — спросил Люк. — Раз у нее были такие нежные руки.  
  
Беру нахмурилась:  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво проговорила она, — твоя мама так и не призналась, откуда она, но один раз она говорила о Корусанте. Наверное, она была родом с какой-то богатой планеты из Центральных Миров.  
  
Его отец был пилотом! А мать — богатой женщиной с другой планеты! Люк до сих пор не мог поверить в это.  
  
— А что ты еще знаешь? — спросил он.  
  
— Было сложно не заметить, что она очень любит твоего отца и заботится о нем. И еще она была очень добра к нам, несмотря на то что всё вокруг в тот момент было чуждо и незнакомо для нее, — ответила Беру.  
  
— Но мои родители всё равно любили друг друга? — продолжал Люк. — Правда-правда?  
  
— Да, — заверила его Беру. Иногда, когда Люк задавал прямой вопрос и требовал на него честный, пусть и расстраивающий его ответ (а не просто что-то, что утешило бы его), ему было сложно солгать. Поэтому Беру была рада, что в этот раз обманывать Люка не пришлось. А еще она была рада, что всё, что она знала о матери Люка, теперь знал и он. Беру считала, что его мать не была джедаем, да и Галактика была большой. Поэтому если Люк узнает немного о своей матери, ничего страшного не случится.  
  
— Как ее звали? — Люк не в первый раз задавал этот вопрос, но он всегда спрашивал так, будто впервые слышал историю о том, как умерла бабушка и как его мама и папа прилетели на Татуин.  
  
— Падме.  
  
Люк широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Это самое красивое имя на свете.  
  


* * *

  
Когда Люку было восемь лет, он рассказал своим друзьям, что его мать была богатой женщиной с другой планеты. Зря он это сделал.  
  
Вообще Люк прекрасно знал, что не стоит задирать нос и важничать: он ведь был точно таким же ребенком на этой пустынной планете, как и все остальные. Хотя... он и не важничал. Он ведь был Скайуокером. Типичное рабское имя, такое же как, к примеру, Уайтсан или Дарклайтер. Но несмотря на свое имя — или наоборот, из-за этого, — он собирался защищать честь своей матери (а еще свою и тётину), когда ему сказали, что это неправда.  
  
Разве что… да, он прекрасно понимал, почему они ему не верят. Почему какая-то милая и богатая леди из Центральных Миров оставила своего сына на Татуине? Конечно, можно сказать, что она умерла и поэтому всё так и вышло, но оставалась еще целая куча вопросов.  
  
— Может, тетя Беру просто ошиблась? — деликатно предположил Биггс, пока Люк, сидя у него на кухне, прижимал салфетку к разбитой губе.  
  
Люк только нахмурился, а потом спросил:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, например, на других планетах больше заботятся о жителях, потому что там много воды, и ее может взять каждый, даже если он не хатт, — пояснил Биггс. — Так что, возможно, твоя мама просто была с одной из таких планет? Например, на Альдераане бесплатная вода и фрукты. Ну... так говорят. Значит, у нее просто было много воды и всего остального, но богатой она не была.  
  
* * *  
  
Что бы сделал богатый житель одной из планет в центре Галактики с освобожденным рабом, который стал пилотом? Люк немного подрос: теперь он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что это очень важный вопрос, даже при условии, что его родители любили друг друга. Энакин Скайуокер был особенным для Люка, но для всей остальной Галактики он был самым обычным.  
  
По крайней мере, тетя Беру заверяла, что его родители любили друг друга. У некоторых не было даже этого. Он знал, что дедушка Ларс женился на бабушке только через много лет после рождения его отца. Поэтому он исподтишка, чтобы никто не заметил, разглядывал некоторых уже совсем старых рабовладельцев из Анкорхеда, пытаясь найти сходство со своими собственными чертами лица.  
  


* * *

  
Вообще-то Люк должен был делать домашнее задание, но... не было в мире занятия скучнее.  
  
Он дистанционно обучался по специальной имперской программе, потому что она была совсем дешевой, простой, да и доступна она была даже во Внешнем Кольце, а еще это был его единственный шанс попасть в Имперскую Академию и стать пилотом.  
  
Но при всем при этом учебный план был далеко не самым увлекательным. А даже если бы и был... Люк вырос в пустыне, он ее сын, он знает о рабстве и рабовладельцах очень многое. Когда на уроках об устройстве общества они изучали вопрос: как Империя контролирует планеты, чтобы «обеспечить стабильность развития», он прекрасно понимал, что происходит на самом деле. Именно поэтому сначала он изучил (намного лучше, стоит отметить) математику и связанные с наукой дисциплины.  
  
Но время сеанса заканчивается. Его друзья заняты, а он уже всё сделал, и сейчас ему совсем не хочется читать о том, как «диких» существ «переселяют» и «обеспечивают работой» и что всё это хорошо как для Империи, так и населения.  
  
Поэтому он просто был рад тому, что может воспользоваться поиском в голонете и почитать что-то более интересное.  
  
И он печатает: «Падме». Хоть что-то об этом имени должно быть в сети.  
  
И… примерно первая тысяча результатов — жители Набу.  
  
Набу. Набу находится совсем не в центре Галактики, а в Среднем Кольце, недалеко от Татуина (в масштабах Галактики, конечно же). Люк смотрит на голофото, и если это не чья-то выдумка, то получается, что Набу — зеленая, красивая и большей частью покрытая водой планета.  
  
Оказывается, что Падме во все времена было довольно популярным именем среди людей на Набу. Хотя за последние двадцать лет его популярность увеличилась даже среди гунганов. И всё из-за любимой королевы и сенатора по имени Падме Амидала. Кажется, они не проходили ничего такого на уроках по гражданскому воспитанию, но несмотря на это, Падме Амидала — довольно известная личность, она даже герой Империи. День ее смерти до сих пор отмечают на Набу и в Центральных Мирах, сразу же после Дня Империи.  
  
Он нашел видеозапись ее похорон и... расплакался. «Да уж, глупо вышло», — подумал он. Ему уже четырнадцать, к тому же он из пустыни. Он просто не может плакать! Тем более из-за женщины, которая умерла четырнадцать лет назад.  
  
Еще он узнал, что она была беременна и умерла точно в день рождения Люка. А ведь, может быть, именно поэтому ему и было так тоскливо. Ведь этот ребенок мог бы быть его ровесником, а вместо он этого умер в тот же день, когда родился Люк. У сына королевы, вероятно, жизнь была бы получше, чем у обычного фермера.  
  
Она выглядела как королева даже после смерти: темные волосы, красивое лицо.  
  
И тут Люк задался вопросом: а думала ли его мать о себе как о королеве, раз у нее было такое же имя? Наблюдала ли она за похоронной процессией, держа своего новорожденного сына, и думала, что скоро умрет, как и королева.  
  
Или, может быть, его мать была далеко от Набу в тот момент. В конце концов, Люк никогда не был на Набу, но всё равно, кто же отправит своего ребенка с планеты, подобной Набу, в такое место, как Татуин?  
  


* * *

  
 _— Но мои родители любили друг друга? — спросил Люк у тети, смотря наивными детскими глазами._  
  
 _— Да, — уверила его Беру._  
  
Так много всего в жизни Люка было связано с этим фактом! Для сына раба — это гордость. Ведь его родители могли любить друг друга и быть вместе.  
  
А теперь он думал о Вейдере. Черная маска, и холод, и отрубленная рука. Оказалось, тетя обманула его.  
  
 _«Думаю, моя мать была с Набу», — сказал Люк Лее, когда они только-только подружились, они тогда необъяснимым образом держались друг за друга, пытаясь найти себе новое место в Галактике. Лея тогда рассказала о себе: что она была сиротой после войны, а потом ее удочерили. И Люк в ответ рассказал всё, что знал, о своей семье. Лея тогда ответила: «У Альдераана крепкие дипломатические связи с Набу. Мой отец был хорошим другом сенатора Амидалы. Император тоже оттуда. Так что... это не очень хорошее место для Сопротивления»._  
  
Возможно, ее звали Падме. Она, вероятно, была с Набу. И она, скорее всего, была рабыней или куртизанкой, или кем-то еще. Наградой Вейдеру за оказанные услуги. Император, вероятно, выбрал бедную молодую женщину со своей планеты и отдал ее отцу в подарок... как вещь.  
  
Неудивительно, что она была в красивой одежде, когда отец притащил ее на Татуин. Кажется, что для отца она была точно тем же, чем и Лея для Джаббы: красивым украшением, которым можно было хвастать. Люк не представлял, что может быть хуже.  
  
Он хотел спросить Бена. Ведь тот говорил, что знал его отца, и называл его хорошим другом. Люк хотел выяснить, знает ли он хоть что-нибудь о его матери...  
  
Но теперь он джедай, он не может думать о своих чувствах. Йода говорил о другом. Есть вещи и поважнее, и о них он должен спросить в первую очередь.  
  


* * *

  
После боя они праздновали. А затем отсыпались. А потом планировали атаки и разрабатывали стратегии, и опять отсыпались, и снова праздновали — просто для разнообразия.  
  
А сейчас у Люка есть время, чтобы заняться чем-то еще. Например, для того, чтобы тихонько подумать. Да и Арту нужно было хорошо почистить. К тому же, когда Люк делал нечто подобное, он чувствовал себя лучше — такое занятие успокаивало его. Возможно, великий джедай с легкостью может обрести мир в спокойном, неподвижном созерцании. Но других джедаев не было, поэтому и судить его было некому.  
  
Он чувствовал, что по коридору к нему идет Лея. Его сестра. Думать о Лее, как о сестре-близнеце, было проще всего на свете. Ему казалось, что он знал ее всегда, и, когда они рассказывали друг другу о странных снах и воображаемых друзьях, сравнивая их, он начал задумываться, что возможно — просто возможно — он действительно знал ее всегда.  
  
С осознанием их связи она стала только сильнее. И хотя Лея только-только начала познавать Силу, всё, что касалось Люка (например, чтение его мыслей и эмоций), она делала интуитивно и естественно — будто дышала.  
  
Вероятно, она нашла его тоже с помощью этой связи.  
  
— Не знала, что ты чем-то занят, — сказала она, когда вошла в сопровождении ковыляющего Трипио.  
  
— Я просто медитирую и чищу Арту, — ответил он ей с улыбкой. — Ты что-то хотела?  
  
— Я хотела узнать, не можешь ли ты починить ногу Трипио до _того_ ужина, что планируется на следующей неделе.  
  
У них был запланирован первый официальный ужин, где они будут представлять Новую Республику и пытаться заключить союз с другими правительствами. Трипио собирался послужить официальным протокольным дроидом, и ему нужно было показать себя с лучшей стороны.  
  
— Как только я закончу, я посмотрю, — сказал Люк.  
  
— Спасибо, мастер Люк, — ответил Трипио.  
  
— Хотя… я думаю, что и сама справлюсь, — Лея только покачала головой и пошла осматривать инструменты Люка.  
  
Люк остановился, поднял глаза и увидел, как Лея взяла мультитул и еще парочку инструментов.  
  
— Трипио, будет лучше, если ты на время отключишься, — напомнила ему Лея.  
  
— Да, конечно, принцесса, — и Трипио тут же погас.  
  
Она опустилась на колени рядом с серебристой ногой Трипио и начала снимать корпус с помощью мультитула.  
  
— Хан или Чуи показали тебе, как работать с инструментами? — спросил Люк. Он-то точно ничему такому Лею не учил.  
  
— Нет-нет, — ответила она, внимательно разглядывая проводку. — Я вроде как научилась этому еще в детстве. Кое-чему из разговоров с обслуживающим персоналом, а кое-чему, разговаривая с механиками или просто разглядывая старые чертежи, но в основном, просто собирая и разбирая всякие штуки в детстве. С механикой у меня никогда проблем не было. А потом стало не до этого. Но я всё еще знаю, что делаю, и мне очень нравится сам процесс, — она начала уверенно зачищать провода, будто делала это каждый день. — Я только сейчас поняла, что никогда не рассказывала тебе об этом.  
  
Люк глубоко вздохнул, а затем сказал:  
  
— Наш... я имею в виду, мой отец был механиком.  
  
Лея приостановилась, закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Я думала, что он был джедаем, — сказала она, — до того, как стал чудовищем.  
  
— Он был, — согласился Люк. Он нашел удивительно много информации об Энакине Скайуокере, когда он впервые вступил в Альянс, кое-что из этого ему дала Лея. Информация, которую Бейл Органа, друг джедаев, скрывал в течение двадцати лет. — Но до этого он был механиком. Я всегда знал это. Это была его работа — в те времена, когда он еще был рабом.  
  
Лея вздохнула:  
  
— Но в Старой Республике рабство было запрещено.  
  
Люк только пожал плечами:  
  
— Ты же знаешь: Татуин — одно большое исключение.  
  
Он смотрел на нее, а она размышляла над его словами. И вправду, она знала об этом. И не только потому, что побывала в плену у Джаббы, но и еще откуда-то, она сама не понимала, откуда. Лея была дочерью пустыни. И это значило даже больше, чем то, кем были ее приемные родители.  
  
Лея посмотрела на Люка, а затем на разобранную ногу Трипио.  
  
— Мой отец знал, — наконец проговорила она, — и он не сказал мне ничего.  
  
— Лея, он просто пытался уберечь тебя.  
  
— Нет, — перебила она его, — ты не понимаешь, — она яростно покачала головой: — Я уже рассказывала тебе о том, как на Альдераане усыновляют сирот.  
  
Да, она рассказывала. И о том, что у нее нет «настоящей» матери, а есть первая и вторая. У нее была первая семья и вторая семья. И каждая была очень важна. Они обе подарили ей жизнь и воспитали ее, и они навсегда останутся ее семьями.  
  
— Ну, самое главное — рассказать ребенку всё, что приемные родители знают о первой семье, — пояснила она. — По-другому поступать никак нельзя. Это всё равно что украсть у ребенка часть его истории. Поэтому не рассказать мне о моем отце — уже непозволительно: это очень сильно сказывается на доверии, — она посмотрела прямо в глаза Люку. — Но умолчать о тебе, по сути, непростительно.  
  
— Лея, но он, возможно, и не знал, — предположил Люк, но его слова звучали как-то неправильно, даже без Силы это было ясно.  
  
— Он знал, что Энакин Скайуокер был моим первым отцом, — решительно ответила она. — Ему не нравилось то, что я интересовалась различными механизмами, ему не нравилась моя любовь к космосу и полетам, не нравилась моя одержимость героями Войны Клонов, Энакином Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Если он знал об Энакине Скайуокере, то он должен был сказать мне. О Вейдере он тоже знал, — Лея вздохнула. — Видимо теперь оба моих отца разочаровали меня.  
  
— Лея, я уверен, Бейл... — начал было Люк, хотя уверен он ни в чем не был.  
  
— Я как-нибудь переживу, — сказала она. — По крайней мере то, что натворил Бейл, — тут она виновато посмотрела на Люка. — Извини, я знаю, что тебе сейчас тоже нелегко и тоже приходится справляться со многими вещами.  
  
— Мои тетя и дядя сказали мне, что мой отец был штурманом на грузовом космическом судне, — ответил Люк. — А Бен... Оби-Ван сказал мне, что он был хорошим пилотом, джедаем и другом.  
  
— Это правда, — сказала Лея, пытаясь утешить Люка. — Я действительно была одержима ими несколько лет, когда тайно изучала падение Республики. Он и вправду был таким.  
  
— Еще Бен сказал мне, что Вейдер предал и убил моего отца, — проговорил Люк. — Разве эта ложь чем-то лучше?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Лея, и они долго смотрели друг на друга. Между ними было понимание, такое, какое Люк никогда не чувствовал ни с кем. Хотя они и сами не до конца осознавали, что же происходит.  
  
Люк вернулся к чистоте Арту, а Лея закончила зачищать провод. Она снова включила Трипио и попросила у него словесную диагностику.  
  
— О, хвала создателю, принцесса, не припомню, чтобы мои ноги чувствовали себя лучше, — тараторил Трипио, а Люк вдруг понял, что здесь и сейчас ему было спокойно, рядом с его сестрой и их дроидами.  
  
Тут Арту что-то пропищал, хотя до этого он был тих и молчалив.  
  
— Ну конечно же, мои ноги работали лучше, когда я впервые встретил Арту, но это было очень давно, и с тех пор мне стерли память, — возразил Трипио. — Я просто благодарю создателя за то, что принцесса может меня починить.  
  
— Рада помочь, Трипио.  
  
Люку нравится, как Лея обращалась с дроидами. Он улыбнулся, начиная чистить передний порт Арту, тот самый, над которым он работал четыре года назад, когда он по неосторожности запустил голограмму своей сестры-близнеца. Это было так давно, четыре года — будто целая жизнь. У него тогда были тетя и дядя. И будущее фермера. Тогда он знал, что его отец умер, что он был штурманом на грузовом космическом судне. Что его родители любили друг друга.  
  
Конечно, он приобрел больше, чем потерял. Сестру, Силу, отцовскую душу. Даже правду о своей собственной истории. Правда была лучше, но и цена была высока.  
  
— Моя тетя говорила, что однажды встретила мою маму, — сказал Люк, глядя на Лею. — Она сказала, что отец привел с собой домой женщину, когда умерла бабушка. Тетя Беру думала, что мама была из Центральных миров, богатая, красивая и добрая. И что они очень любили друг друга. Хотя, когда я стал немного старше, мне казалось, я разобрался, в чем дело. Я понял, что она не была богатой, просто менее бедной, чем фермеры на Татуине, что не так уж сложно. У нее было набуанское имя. Набу расположена довольно близко к Татуину, всего лишь в нескольких парсеках от него. Бедная женщина с Набу могла влюбиться в пилота с Татуина. Я просто подумал, что они влюбились, пережили множество невзгод, а потом умерли, и я оказался у родственников на Татуине.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Но потом я узнал о Вейдере и о том, что Император тоже с Набу.  
  
Люку не нужно было продолжать, чтобы Лея поняла его. Она села на пол, обхватив голову руками.  
  
— О создатель, — сказал Трипио, очевидно, он тоже всё понял.  
  
— На Татуине это не редкость, — добавил Люк. — Бабушка всё время говорила, что у ее сына нет отца. И не то чтобы она была первой рабыней, которая сказала это. Я раньше часто разглядывал старых рабовладельцев в Анкорхеде и Мос-Эйсли, пытаясь найти хоть какое-нибудь сходство с ними. И поэтому, знаешь, мне было важно, что мои родители действительно любили друг друга.  
  
— Она была наложницей, — прошептала Лея. — Подарком Императора с его родной планеты. Красивая, добрая, грустная, напуганная и вынужденная быть с ним... чтобы родить своих детей, чтобы...  
  
Арту снова начал пищать, и довольно настойчиво. Он говорил «нет», только так свирепо, горячо и отчаянно, как Люк никогда не слышал.  
  
— Арту, что всё это значит? — потребовал разъяснений Трипио, и Арту ответил довольно сложным звуковым сигналом, поэтому Люк не всё смог разобрать.  
  
— Арту говорит, — в голосе Трипио чувствовалось удивление, а это значило, что происходит что-то необычное, — что нужно запустить программу датчиков освещения и переполнить мою память. И тогда моя память до стирания будет восстановлена. Арту, о чем ты? Это бессмысленно.  
  
— Нельзя восстановить стертые данные, — сказал Люк, странно смотря на Арту.  
  
— Нет, погоди, — сказала Лея, внимательно глядя на Трипио, — кажется, я читала однажды о протоколе резервной памяти... такое применяли при шпионаже, просто давали стереть память дроиду, но на нем была специальная скрытая программа с данными. Я не могу вспомнить, где я это прочитала, но... Трипио должен был быть уже запрограммирован с этой резервной копией. До стирания. Арту, как ты думаешь, почему у Трипио такое программирование?  
  
И тут Арту засвистел слишком уж возбужденно. И затем так же, как и четыре года назад показывал Люку Лею, он включил голограмму красивой темноволосой женщины в белом платье.  
  
Лея уже начала отсоединять один из световых датчиков, но всё-таки вполуха следила за разговором Люка и Арту.  
  
— Я думаю, что это Падме Амидала, — сказал Люк. Он читал про нее еще несколько раз за те десять лет, с тех пор, как начал строить догадки о родной планете его матери. Ему нравилось, что его родная мать была как-то связана с этой женщиной, да и вообще многие дети Набу восхищались ей даже спустя много лет. А если он тоже был ребенком Набу даже после того, как его отвезли на Татуин, то ему тоже нравилось смотреть на нее.  
  
— Это определенно она, — согласилась Лея, быстро поправляя что-то за разъемом светового датчика. — У моего отца было очень много всяких разных фотографий с ней: они были хорошими друзьями, — она пощелкала выключателем, а затем снова посмотрела на датчики, прежде чем кинуть еще один взгляд на фотографию. — Здесь она одета в белое, никогда такого не видела. Я запустила подпрограмму, чтобы задействовать всю твою память, посмотрим, сработает ли это, — пояснила Лея для Трипио.  
  
— А разве цвет платья имеет какое-то значение? — спросил Люк, всматриваясь внимательнее в изображение, пытаясь понять, почему Арту показал его.  
  
— Нет. Точнее, не совсем. Я просто еще в детстве обратила внимание на одежду, которую она носила в Сенате. Потому что альдераановские женщины-сенаторы носят... носили белое, — пояснила Лея. — Это похоже на парадное платье.  
  
— Но я не вижу ни Сенат, ни Корусант на фоне, — сказал Люк.  
  
— Конечно нет, мастер Люк, это была ее свадьба на Набу, — вмешался Трипио. Оба близнеца развернулись и уставились на него.  
  
— Она не была замужем, — сказал Люк.  
  
— Конечно, она была. Они очень подходили друг к другу. Видите, там еще есть святой отец.  
  
Люк и Лея посмотрели обратно: голограмма, которую показывал Арту, немного изменилась — теперь на живописном фоне было видно троих. Человек посередине — очевидно, это был какой-то священник, сенатор и высокий мужчина. Они держали друг друга за руки, пока священник говорил.  
  
— Ох, Арту, это была прекрасная свадьба, — Арту в ответ согласно запищал.  
  
— Трипио, ты хочешь сказать, что вы вместе с Арту были на секретной свадьбе сенатора Амидалы более двадцати пяти лет назад? — спросила Лея, ошеломленная картиной, открывшейся перед ней.  
  
— Конечно, мисс Лея, это было сразу после ужасной битвы, с которой началась Война Клонов, и прямо перед тем, как я начал служить сенатору Амидале. Видите ли, я был свадебным подарком и, на мой взгляд, довольно хорошим. Мы... — его голос внезапно заскрежетал и оборвался. Его датчики света мигнули несколько раз. Лея приняла решение выключить его и попробовать перезагрузить систему, как вдруг он снова заговорил.  
  
— Арту! Ты позволил им стереть мои воспоминания! Все мои воспоминания! Как ты мог? Сразу после рождения детей. Это такое предательство... О, создатель, я забыл о детях, Арту. Как ты мог позволить этому случиться?  
  
Арту подал звуковой сигнал в ответ.  
  
— Нет, я не успокоюсь: я забыл создателя. И сенатора Амидалу, — Арту снова просигналил. — Ты всё это время помнил, но всё же позволил мне пребывать в неведении, — Трипио внезапно остановился и посмотрел на близнецов, наблюдающих за спором дроидов.  
  
— Резервная копия памяти действительно работает. Рад, что у Трипио была возможность восстановить память, но почему именно сейчас, Арту? — спросил Люк. Но Лея уже снова смотрела на голограмму, секретную свадьбу Падме Амидалы. Лея выглядела так, будто только-только до нее начало доходить, что происходит — ее эмоции кружились и бушевали, как песчаная буря.  
  
Это не могло длиться больше минуты, но казалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени, прежде чем Лея заговорила.  
  
— Я вспомнила, где я видела этот прием с резервной памятью, — прошептала она, не глядя на Люка и Трипио, а не отрывая глаз от голограммы.  
  
— У моего отца было много всяких разных документов, которые сохранились еще со времен Войны Клонов. Целая куча странных документов. Я прочитала их все в детстве. Там был и набор схем для разных механизмов. Вот тогда меня и заинтересовало всё, связанное с Войной Клонов, и тогда же проснулась моя любовь к механике, поэтому те схемы были моими любимыми, — вздохнула она. — По большому счету, это была работа о применении личных дроидов в военных целях. Написана генералом Энакином Скайуокером.  
  
— Лея? — спросил Люк, но всё внимание его сестры было сосредоточено на голограмме, а точнее, на высоком человеке.  
  
— Трипио, — спросила она, — Энакин Скайуокер подарил тебе Падме Амидале, когда они поженились?  
  
— Да, мисс Лея, — не «принцесса», отметил Люк, но что-то вроде «мастера Люка», так обычно дроиды зовут ребенка владельца. Новое обращение.  
  
— Это мальчик, — прозвучал голос, который Люк хорошо знал, — голограмма Арту изменилась. Теперь это был Бен, похожий на героя Войны Клонов, точно такой же, как на старых голограммах Леи, а не печальный отшельник с Татуина. Он держал новорожденного младенца на руках, представляя его женщине, лежащей на диагностическом столе. Они снова видели Падме Амидалу, хотя теперь она выглядела бледной, измученной и грустной.  
  
— Люк, — сказала она. Он никогда не слышал голос своей матери, пока она не произнесла его имя в первый раз.  
  
Они наблюдали, как Оби-Ван показывал маме еще одного ребенка.  
  
— Это девочка.  
  
— Лея.  
  
— Наша мама, — благоговейно прошептал Люк. Этот прекрасный сенатор и королева. Богатая женщина с далекой планеты, на которой их отец женился на прекрасной планете Набу. Получившая дроида в качестве свадебного подарка. Дроида Люка.  
  
— В нем всё еще есть добро, — сказала она Оби-Вану, сделав последний вздох. Арту оборвал видео и снова показал свадьбу. Счастливое воспоминание.  
  
— Мой отец говорил, что я напоминаю ему сенатора Амидалу, — сказала Лея через мгновение.  
  
— Так и есть, — быстро сказал Трипио, — она тоже была блестящим политиком и…  
  
— Пожалуйста, молчи, — попросила она его.  
  
— Ты похожа на нее, — согласился Люк, — ты выглядишь так же, как она, — тем не менее, чем больше он смотрел, тем больше он мог разглядеть некоторые из его собственных черт в ее лице, и, возможно, если бы они могли получить еще одно четкое изображение Энакина, они могли бы разглядеть его черты в Лее. Если бы она хотела видеть их.  
  
— Думаю, немного, — согласилась Лея, — но ты похож на нее больше. Ты... ты видел хорошее в Вейдере после всего, что он натворил. Как и она.  
  
Люк попытался побороть улыбку, которая появилась от такой светлой мысли, но сейчас даже самые отрезвляющие мысли не могли прогнать ее.  
  
— Это было двадцать пять лет назад, — возразил он, — он еще не совершил столько ужасных поступков.  
  
— Он сделал достаточно, — заверила его Лея. — Арту, у тебя есть другие голограммы?  
  
Арут только пискнул в ответ.  
  
— Арту, ты и Трипио знаете, что случилось?  
  
Что случилось. Такой расплывчатый вопрос, но все четверо точно знали, что она имела в виду.  
  
— Мисс Лея... — начал было говорить Трипио, но Арту перебил его, издавая длинную и непонятную трель писков.  
  
— Арту спрашивает, уверены ли вы, что хотите услышать всё это? — перевёл Трипио.  
  
Люк собирался заверить их, что они готовы. Но Лея перебила его.  
  
— Нет, — быстро сказала она. Еще один глубокий вдох: — Не сейчас, не сегодня. Не... не удаляй голограммы, мы потом посмотрим. Но я не знаю, хочу ли я узнать всё прямо сейчас, — ведь история их родителей закончилась тем, что их мать умерла, отец стал рабом жуткого Императора, а сами они оказались на противоположных концах Галактики. Это не может быть счастливой историей.  
  
— Конечно, мисс Лея, принцесса Лея.  
  
Она кивнула Трипио, но у Люка был еще один вопрос.  
  
— Были ли наши родители влюблены? — спросил он: — Или свадьба была чем-то вроде фарса, устроенного Императором или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Мастер Люк, мисс Лея, и я, и мой друг можем заверить вас, что ваши родители были очень влюблены. Свадьба была тайной. Я не могу придумать причину, почему люди проводят такие церемонии, кроме их собственной выгоды. Мастер Эни подарил меня вашей матери в знак своей привязанности, а сенатор Амидала подарила Арту мастеру Эни в ответ.  
  
— Некоторые культуры обмениваются украшениями или прядями волос, или цветами, — сказала Лея, а потом добавила, улыбнувшись: — Почему бы не обменяться дроидами?  
  
— Арту, покажи голограмму со свадьбой еще раз, — попросил Люк.

Люк Скайуокер был фермером. Он всегда знал, что он был сыном бывшего раба, ставшего пилотом, и богатой женщины с далекой планеты. И вот теперь он стоял, наблюдая за свадьбой своих родителей. Его сестра-близнец была принцессой. Отец — рыцарем-джедаем. Мать — королевой и сенатором. Возможно, это была самая странная семья, которую когда-либо мог иметь фермер с Татуина.  
  
Он смотрел, как его отец взял мать за руку. Рука была механической — как и его. А сам Люк был рыцарем-джедаем, как и его отец до него. А еще дипломатом и послом, как и его мать. Его сестра — политик, в точности как мать, и генерал, как отец. Возможно, их маленькая семья не была такой уж и странной.  
  
Его родители целуются.  
  
Может быть, всё это не так важно: пилот, раб, сенатор, сит... Его родители любили друг друга. Они любили его и Лею. Теперь он и его сестра любили друг друга. Он любил Хана, Чуи и своих друзей.  
  
Любовь Падме Амидалы не спасла Энакина Скайуокера. Но это дало ей сына и дочь, которые могли сражаться. Сражаться друг за друга, за Галактику и даже за душу ее мужа.  
  
Это было прекрасное наследие.  
  
Этого было достаточно.


End file.
